Serena Melody
by R10Hattan
Summary: Accepting oc's, In need of better summary. They may not be well known, but they still are a family. They, too, have their ups and downs, and evil villains plotting to destroy the world, to take down.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Two characters Rada and Amanda. I do own Raiden.

Warning!: Rated T for-

Bad language

"Fowl" Language

Naivety

Some lost magic

Strangeness

Oc's

and etc...

Chapter 1

Oh Kami-sama, Not them!

Nerida, or Commonly known as Raiden, was a strange human being in self, her offical name being muscline had nothing to do with it. She was a contratiction to being a mage in a light guild. Friendly, kind and generous, she was not, but rude, sarcastic and cynical she was. On the other hand, she was naive and tended to avoid thinking to much, but behind that mask there was a true light mage, or so many say.

The truth of the matter was that Nerida, or most commonly known as Raiden, could care little for what others think of her, in an apathetic way, of course. She also was a woman of very little to no words, the fact that she has damaged vocal cords don't count. Yes, she could still talk, but it ended up in whispers. She was also not self concious, caring little for anything of her appearance. She, Nerida, or most commonly known as Raiden, was an Ice magic dragon slayer.

At the current moment, Nerida was busy looking for the dark guild she was supposed to take down, as per the request. She didn't remember the sum of money she would get out of it, but the town request she take down a guild called something, maybe "Frying Hawks?". Let's just call the dark guild that. Anyways, the paper said the guild could be found east of the town and everyone knows that east means on the right, right? O' Kami-sama, this is gonna be a problem!

Rada was what you called a true light mage. She was clumsy to a fault, she was kind,generous, friendly and immature. All the makings of a light mage. She did her jobs jutifully and finished right on time, thus people respected her. Her Ice make was very skillfully casted, sometimes more artistic then effect but she got the job done. She also didn't like rice.

Amanda, Sweet little Amanda. Sweet, she was not. Nor was she a true light mage, Yes, she had the makings, but it never could outshing her rough personality and harsh words. She wasn't very skilled in using her magic, Arc of Time but she was good in her martial arts form, Aikido. The way of the Harmonius Spirit. She tended to rely on her martial arts more then her magic.

That's it for now :D

If you want pic's for the characters, go here : Raiden dreamself. me/d/iVaz

Rada dreamself. me/d/iVaj

Amanda dreamself. me/d/iU9Q

Remove spaces

I'm accepting oc's of the following

Main antagonists

Friendly Rivals

Villanous Rivals

Guild characters

Guild master

Note, that you can use Dreamself. Me to have a description of your characters or you can type it out.

Forum

Name:

age :

gender:

magic:

Good traits:

Bad traits:

appearance:

favorite food:

hated food:

favorite colour:

hated colour:

Types of people they can get along with:

Types of people they can't get along with:

Other:

Sorry, in a rush. Bye people! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Melody

Chapter 2

* * *

All the days go by

Nerida, being a very successful dragonslayer, found the dark guild south of the town, when the towns people said it was east. (While actually the guild was east, but Nerida has no sense of direction.) She had successfully dispatched all the cronies of the dark guild with what her guild mates call " Unexpected Raiden Punch" and proceeded to drag them to the station. The people payed her sum of money and were very happy with her, even though they didn't understand when she said the dark guild was south of the town. But nonetheless, they expected a strange quirk and shrugged it off.

The 'Unexpected Raiden Punch' or URP, had a very simple look in the matter of carrying it out, while in actuality, it is not so. This advice is not from Nerida herself, as she could care little, but from various guild members who tried to preform but to no avail. The URP was very straightforward and unexpected. It is carried out by walking straight up to the person and punching them in the face as fast as a viper, this technique requires full control of your emotions and a blank face. If there was other people who needed a punch to the face, it would be like a combo. The victim doesn't see the punch coming, just a blink and Bam! They're out for the count. Of course, it doesn't work for anyone except Nerida. It was a resorted failure for the Nerida thought of this? She didn't even blink and eyelash.

Now, when Nerida walked out the train station in Lotus Town, she had expected very little. Lotus Town was mostly east of Crocus Town, the fact that the twin dragonslayers never heard of Nerida, was a wonder in itself. It could be the fact that Nerida was not well known or the guild for that reason why Nerida was not well known? Who'd want to promote reputation of an almost mute mage with bad direction sense? No one.

Lotus Town was not on the way to Crocus, but actually out of the way, no other town were they connected to unless if someone was trying very hard. The fact that they were in between several mountains didn't count. Know as you know, the Lotus flower lives in ponds and lakes, this was no exception. Lotus town was several small circular, stone plazas with one big one in the middl connected together by bridges, in a gigantic lake with several heavy, fast water falls. These plazas held buildings, houses and shops mostly, and there was one building seperated from the rest, that was the guild. The guild itself was carved out of the mountain, in between the two great waterfalls.

The entrance to the guild looked like that of an old castle, but if you looked up you'd see the platform that was craved halfway into the mountain. That was were everyone hanged out. Now, unlike other guilds, where te residentals of the guild was seperate, Serena Melody held the residentals in the building, as the evidence of many other smaller platforms. And if you went to the roof of the guild, you'd come out way on top, were the two great waterfalls were connect. The Great Lotus lake. This is were most guild members spent their time, they considered it a pool. The first guild master was smart about this, he carved Lotus petals out of the rocks and reinforced it, making certain that it wouldn't train station was not part of the town and was at the bank of the lake.

Well, when Nerida stepped out of the train, she expected very little. To her surprise, Hakuya Sydnee, the resident Elemental God Slayer waiting at the train station. Sydnee was also one of the S-class mages of Serena Melody. Sydnee was shy at times, but very cheerful in public, she also got really violent very quickly.

Sydnee had a slim body with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore nerdy glasses over her eyes. Her outfit was a black and red lollita outfit, black combat boots and a red rose headband, which could also be earphones.

Behind Sydnee was three other female mages. Two of them was Amanda and Rada, whose blue lipstick was smeared again from a beverage. The other was Cantrelle Song, a song mage who was very tomboyish and wore a white flower printed shirt under a green dress an no shoes. Her hair was short and pale blue, the same shade as Amanda and had huge green eyes.

" Raiden, master wants to see everyone at the guild now." Sydnee said cheerfully. This made Nerida's right, golden eye twitch in annoyance.

* * *

I tried not to rush to much, but it is done. I will attempt to make it even longer next time. I need a Guild Master people! and a few male oc's, perfferably.

You may go to dreamself. me ( remove space) to make your characters look or you may describe your character.

Raiden: dreamself. me ?action=change&back=0&hat=10398896&bg=0&fg=0&ffg=0&face=10312194&hair=10634863&accef=0&accen=0&top=10409056&coat=10430996&acceh=0&bottom=50003306&shoe=10323366&bodycolor=17000192&

Rada: dreamself. ?action=change&back=0&hat=10507051&bg=0&fg=0&ffg=0&face=10484583&hair=10640142&accef=0&accen=0&top=10441271&coat=0&acceh=0&bottom=0&shoe=0&bodycolor=17000198&

Amanda: dreamself. ?action=change&back=0&hat=10625581&bg=0&fg=0&ffg=0&face=10479133&hair=10437813&accef=0&accen=0&top=10519253&coat=0&acceh=0&bottom=0&shoe=1036391&bodycolor=17000193&

I do not own Fairy Tail or any other oc's except for Raiden.

The forum is on the first chapter, Please review. :D


End file.
